Love is for forever and beyond
by lilycatlove
Summary: Jade has gone through so much in her life, but when she finds out that her sister's death wasn't an accident, she is determined to find out the truth. Bade love story.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought for a second that I'd fall for Beck. I mean, we've been best friends since we were two years old. Best friends don't go out with each other.

But, I couldn't help it. I had feelings for Beck. And apparently he had feelings for me too. I'll forget the day that he asked me out.

We were thirteen years old and we decided to go to the carnival that was in town. We were laughing together and sharing an ice-cream since we only had enough money for one. I went to take a lick and Beck pushed it into my nose. I gasped and pulled my head back. My nose felt cold.

Beck started laughing hysterically.

"What?!" I said.

"Look behind you," Beck said, still laughing.

I turned around and looked at my reflection in the silver bin. My nose was covered completly in ice-cream. I started laughing then. I looked hilarious.

I turned back around to Beck. He took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped the ice-cream off my nose. He was looking right into my eyes. I suddenly felt extremely strong feelings for him.

He leant in closer and closer until our faces were inches apart. Then he put his lips against mine and kissed me. I kissed him back. He brought his hand up and combed his fingers through my hair.

We kissed for ages and I'm sure there were people staring at us, but I honestly didn't care.

Finally, when Beck pulled away from me, he whispered, "Jadelyn West, will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?"

I giggled and whispered back, "Of course."

When Beck dropped me home, he kissed me again. This time, a little less pationatly.

I smiled at him and opened the door, still looking into his eyes.

"Bye Jadey," he said and walked away.

'Jadey.' It was like music to my ears.

I ran inside and up the stairs to my sister's old room.

"Hi Janet!" I said and jumped onto her bed. I looked over at her bedside locker and and picked up the picture of Janet.

"Guess what happened today Janet? I got a boyfriend! I know weird right? And you'll never guess who it is. Beck! Oh my God Janet, I had my first kiss too! It was amazing!"

I put the picture back down on the locker.

"I really miss you Janet. I wish you were here right now. It's still not the same and it won't ever be again. I hope you're having fun where ever you are. I wish you would come and visit sometime. Dad is still a mess and as for James...well...he's not the same boy, that he used to be. I love you Janet. Goodbye."

Tears streamed down my face. If only Janet was here right now.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I dreamt about Janet and a girl I had never seen before. They were in Janet's room laughing, listening to music and doing each others hair and make-up. But suddenly, the music turned into a dark, spooky noise and the girl Janet was with suddenly had a knife in her hand instead of a hairbrush. Janet turned around, only to see the girl's bloodthirsty eyes and her evil smile. She began lowering the knife at Janet's chest. Janet screamed and the knife went straight into her.

I woke on the floor, panting and crying in Janet's room. I stood up quickly and ran back to my own room. I didn't think I could ever go back in there after the dream I just had.

I ran into my own room and thought about the dream.

What was the meaning of it? Who was that girl? Why was she with Janet? Why did she kill her?

These were questions that I had to know the answer to.

I tried to forget the dream and eventually I did. A lot more important things were happening in my life, so I didn't have time to be thinking about a nightmare that probably meant nothing anyway.

I auditioned for a special school in LA called Hollywood Arts. Beck auditioned too.

It was pretty scary going in to audition for school. I mean, it must be very important if you have to audition. But once Beck's mom explained to Beck and I that it was a talent school, I understood why.

For my audition, I sang a song I wrote myself about how painful life is. I made one the teachers there cry, so I think it went ok.

Beck did a scene from some play I didn't even know. I watched him practice and to be honest, I think Beck has a better shot than anyone auditioning today.

While we were there, we met a few other people the same age as us. Andre, Robbie, (who has a puppet called Rex,) and Cat.

Andre has unbelievable musical ability, Robbie...just talks while his puppet insults him and Cat can sing like an angel. They said that they were all friends before in Middle school, so they all decided to come together today.

A few weeks after the audition, I got a letter from Hollywood Arts. I decided to call Beck before I opened it. He told me he got a letter too, so we met in the park to open them together.

We sat down on the park bench and at the same time, we tore open our letters.

Here's what mine said:

**Dear**

**Miss Jadelyn West,**

**We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hollywood Arts High School. We think that you have an amazing singing talent and a real way with words. **

**Unfortunatly, you are too young to start at this school yet, but we would be willing to accept you when you reach the age of fifteen.**

**Thank-you very much. We hope to see you in a few years. **

**Sincerly,**

**Mr. M. Laine**

"What does yours say?" said Beck excitedly.

"I GOT IN!" I screamed.

"SO DID I!" He yelled back.

I threw my arms around his neck. In two years, Beck and I would be walking through the corridors of Hollywood Arts together. I could hardly wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Sorry, I didn't even get time to look over it because my laptop is about to run out of battery. AGH! ENJOY!**

* * *

The next two years of my life seemed to fly by. Beck and I were so happy together, our parents were happy that we were happy and I even gradualy forgot about the weird dream about Janet.

The only thing that still did concern me was my brother James. He's three years younger than me, but he's getting really tall. We look a lot alike, you would almost think we were twins.

But, ever since my mom left my dad and Janet died, he's been stealing things, getting into fights and one time, he even kicked his Math teacher in the stomach.

He never comes home from schol until late at night and he always has something new on him, like a new shirt, or hat, or shoes. Expensive things. One time he came home with an iPhone.

My dad did try to stop him at first, but honestly, I think my dad is afraid of James.

As the years went on, James got worse. He started stealing more things from shops and he also started breaking into people's houses. I'm terrifies, he'll take it too far one day and end up in prison.

It scares me to think that one day, it could be just my dad and I left together. I shuddered at the thought of all my family disappearing.

We also started looking for house in LA, since I was starting school in Hollywood Arts when I was fifteen.

Beck and I begged our parents to find two houses beside each other. They said they'd try their best and they did. They really did. They went to so many real-estate agents, and they eventually found two beautiful houses beside each other, only ten minutes away from Hollywood Arts. I hugged my dad so hard for the first time in years.

My dad had also changed a lot. He seemed happier, lighter. Maybe, he was over my mom and he's decided to move on. "Good," I thought to myself.

We began packing for LA about two weeks before Beck and I started school. I was starting to go into a goth faze, so most of the things I was packing were black. I started to wear very pale make-up and make my eyes very black. I didn't want my look to change my personality though.

My dad thought my new look was horrible, and he told me that I wasn't going to make a good first impression at school.

"You'll find it hard to make friends looking like that," He'd told me.

"I don't need friends, I have Beck," I protested.

"You won't have Beck forever Jade," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled getting angry.

"It means that, Beck could meet new people Jade, new friends. He could just leave you in the dust, and years later, you could just be waiting for him to come back! Alone! With no friends! No family! Nothing!" I know this is exactly what happened with my dad and my mom and I will never forgive myself for saying these next words that came out of my mouth.

"Why are you worrying about me Dad! You should be trying to make **your** own friends. I think your the one who has nothing!" I screamed and ran back upstairs to finish packing.

I think I got rid of my dad's happy faze, because he went back to sitting doing nothing. Whenever I talked to him, he ignored me. He didn't even tell me when we were leaving for LA, because he drove away before I could even finish getting my suitcases down the stairs.

So I went to LA with Beck and his parents.

Whenwe got there, I could see my dad's car in the drive-way of a big modern house. I went inside and didn't even talk to my dad. I just went straight upstairs and walked into an empty bedroom. It was late, but I didn't care. I unpacked everything I owned and got the place up and running. I was about to shove the suitcase under my bed, when I remembered something. I unzipped the suitcase again and Shoved my hand into one of the side pockets.

Yes. I took the picture of Janet out and put it on my bedside locker.

"Welcome to LA Janet," I said as I lay down on my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, good news! I got my laptop charged! Ha ha! Sorry about the last chapter, I really rushed through the intro. But it is my longest chapter yet with almost 800 words! So yeah! Thanks again for the reviews on chapter one. It still feels awesome that people actually like my writing.**

**Sorry this chapter is a bit boring. I'm just trying to get all the introduction finished so I can get on with the actual plot of the story! It's getting there though! I know most of how this story is going to end, but there's a lot of chapters before that. And I mean a lot. So be prepared. xxx**

* * *

My dad still wouldn't talk to me, for weeks. He must have been really upset. But I couldn't feel bad, because he had said really hurtful things to me too. He basically said that I'd have no friends in school. I wasn't going to say sorry, until he did. So I guess it was going to be pretty weird between my dad and I for a while.

On my first day of Hollywood Arts, I was so nervous. Beck and I decided to go in together. We walked up to the big glass doors and I put my hand into Beck's and he squeezed it back. Then we put both of our free hands on the two handles of the double doors, pulled them and walked in.

It was like going into a different world altogether. It wasn't like a school at all. There was music playing in the corridors and people dancing and singing everywhere I looked. This was no high school. This was a heaven for people with talent.

All the lockers were decorated with some kind of weird design. There were a few that weren't painted though. "For freshmen," I thought to myself. I tried to find my one, but with no name tags on them, it was impossible.

Beck seemed to be looking for something. Suddenly he smiled and started waving. I followed his gaze to where Andre, Cat and Robbie were standing. They were waving at us too. I smiled slightly. Suddenly all I could hear in my head was my dad's voice saying, "No friends, no family... nothing."

I quickly started waving and smiling, probably looking like an idiot. I didn't care. As long as I could make some friends and prove my dad wrong.

We walked up to them and almost instantly we were laughing and acting like best friends. This was good. It felt nice to be in a place where you could be who want. Where no one judges you on appearance. I mean, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre and I look completly different. We have completely different clothes, hairstyle, everything. Yet, we have so much in common.

We all love the same music and the same foods. It was weird. It was like, we were all meant to be best friends.

Back at my old school, I was constantly getting picked on, because of my Gothic appearance. It toughened me up though. I was eventually able to give smart comments to the bully's and well, when I brought a really sharp scissors into school, they never bothered me again.

Here, everyone was different and unique. I like that. I think I've finally found a place where I can belong.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if there's anything you'd like me to do better in my writing! Thank-you so much~lilycatlove xxx :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will hopefully get you thinking about Jade's future. ~ lilycatlove**

* * *

Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre and I talked for ages that morning. We talked about the last two years of our lives after the auditions and what classes we were taking this year. I t turned out Andre, Cat and I were taking the exact same classes.

Vocals, Songwriting, improv and drama.

Beck was taking drama and other acting classes that I really can't remember the names of.

Robbie was taking drama too. So we were all going to be in the same drama class hopefully.

The bell rang, but we didn't know what to do. We were freshmen so we didn't have a timetable or anything. So we just stood there, waiting for some one to tell us where to go.

The corridors emptied fast and soon we were the only ones there.

A crazy looking man with a coconut walked by us quickly.

"Eh excuse me sir..." Cat began, but the crazy man interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, but I have a class to teach and I'm extremely late and if I'm caught late again, I'll be fired and there's just so much pressure and.."

"HEY!" I screamed at him. They all looked at me shocked.

"Can you please just help us find our class!"

The crazy man or crazy teacher I should say, took a minute to answer.

"Emm..s..s...sure. Are you freshmen?" He stammered.

"Yeah, do you know what class we're in?" said Robbie.

"Well, sure you're with me!" he replied. Great. The crazy guy is our teacher.

We followed him down the corridor and into a classroom, that didn't look anything remotly like a classroom.

There were chairs of course, but no tables, just a small stage that the crazy man jumped onto straight away.

"Ok! Take your seats and let's begin. Quickly, come on now, no time to waste."

I sat down beside Beck obviously and the crazy man started talking again.

"I'm your teacher and this is your drama class. You will come her every morning and after lunch. I know a few of you got lost on the way here," He looked at Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre and I, "But don't worry. You know where the class is now and you know when you come her, so let's begin!"

The class went by really quickly. I hate to admit it, by Schycowitz is an amazing teacher, even though he looks like a hobo.

Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre and I became really close. We always sat together every lunch break and Cat, Andre and I wrote a song to preform at the start of school concert.

Things were going great until, one night, I had the dream about Janet and the girl murdering her again. Only this time, I could almost recognize the girl. Her face seemed more familiar for some reason. She looked like some one I knew, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

My dad still wouldn't talk to me, but I wasn't getting any closer to talking to him either. In fact, I'm getting even more angry at him. I don't know why though. He just irritates me.

James hasn't been stealing as much, but he hasn't stopped either. Maybe I shouldn't worry about him. He was never caught, so maybe he never will be. Boy, I was so wrong.

* * *

**Review and tell me who you think the girl in Jade's dream is and tell me what you think will happen to James. Thank-you ~ lilycatlove**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. I'm trying to just get on with the story, instead of giving every detail.**

* * *

At around 2:00 am last night, there was a knock at the door. I got up groggily and went down the stairs behind my dad.

He opened the door and there stood James with two cops behind him.

I gasped. My dad froze. What had James done?

"Is this your son?" said one of the cops to my dad.

"Y...yes. Yes he is. What happened?" my dad stammered.

"May we come inside?" The other cop asked.

"Yes, of course, come on," My dad said and he opened the door wider to let the cops and James in.

"Jade, go back upstairs," My dad said. I didn't argue. I didn't even want to know what James had done.

I went up to my room and got into bed, but I didn't sleep. How could I when my brother was downstairs explaining himself to the police?

I lay there for what felt like hours, but just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard James shouting, "How could lie to me Dad?! How could not tell me Janet was murdered? You said it was an accident! I'll find whoever killed my sister, I promise!" Then the door banged loudly.

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to where my dad was standing at the front door, rubbing his head with his hand.

"What happened to Janet? The truth," I said.

"I've always told you the truth, Jade," My dad said.

"Dad, I'm not kidding here, I need to know what really happened to her!"

"Calm down Jade, I'll tell you in the morning."

"NO! Tell me now!" I yelled.

"Ok! Fine! I'll tell you. Just come in here and sit down."

We went into the living room and I sat down on the couch.

"Ok, talk," I said.

My dad sighed. "Ok, so I've always told you that your sister was killed in a plane accident when she was going to college, right?"

"Right," I said.

"That's not what happened."

"Thank-you Captain Obvious. Now get on with what really happened," I said coldly.

"Ok, when Janet was seventeen years old, her school dance was on. She left with her date at around 9:00pm, but she never came home. Her date came back here at around 5:00pm all worried and panicky. He asked me if Janet came home early, but of course she didn't. I went looking for her with her date. She was nowhere to be found. We called the cops, reporting a missing person. She was all over the news and eveything. Everyone was looking for the dance disaster girl."

I looked at my dad strangly.

"I didn't think of the name. Anyways, afew days later, Janets body was found in the forest. She was holding a knife in her hand."

"So, she murdered herself?" I questioned.

"No, there were fingerprints on the knife and they didn't match Janet or her date. The murderer was never found."

"Dad, how old was I when it happened?"

"You were three and James was one. Your mom had just left me."

"Did she come to the funeral?"

"No.." My dad whispered. I suddenly felt so bad for how I'd treated my dad, for the last few weeks.

"Dad, I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?"

"Everything that you've been through. Mom, Janet and now James. And I'm really sorry for how I've been treating you."

"Jade, you can the past, but you can change the future."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I means that what's done is done and there's no point in dwelling on the past."

* * *

**:D Review? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter isn't my best, but hopefully it still gets the story across. Sorry about all the spelling mistakes. It's really late here and I'm exhausted, so I hope you don't mind the lazy effort of spelling.**

* * *

The next day in school, all I could think about was Janet.

The scene of her body in the forest spun through my mind all day. I'm sure I looked traumatized everytime I thought of it.

But I couldn't help it. I tried to stop thinking about her and get on with whatever class I was in at the time, but the images kept leaking through in my mind.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore so I asked to go to the bathroom, but unfortunatly, observes everything and everyone extremely closly and she could see the tears filling up in my eyes.

"Emmm..why don't you wait until after class Jade." She said

"But that's like another twenty minutes." I answered back angrily. I could see I was making people uncomfortable. No one dared answer a teacher back, especially freshmen.

"Jade. I'm telling you, not asking you, you have to wait until after class." said sternly.

I turned around feeling quite embarresed now, and looked around the room as I went back to my seat.

Cat was practically shaking, Robbie was biting his lip nervously and Beck gave me a nod as if to say, "It's ok, just do what she says."

I sat down, and tried not to cry for the remainder of the class.

As soon as the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my books, but before I could make it out the door, called me back.

"Jade, I'd like you to stay here for a few minutes please. Beck, tell Sychowitz that Jade will be late please."

Beck nodded and smiled politly at and then gave me a quick reasurring look before leaving.

"Now Jade," began, when the door banged shut, "Why exactly did you want to go to the bathroom in my class?" Seriously? She was holding me back, because I asked to go to the bathroom?

"I just needed to go. Sorry for having bad bladder control."

"Don't get sarcastic with me Jade. I could see the tears in your eyes when you asked me to leave. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine."

"Well I don't think so Jade. I'm going to make an appointment for you to meet with Lane."

"Who's Lane?" I asked.

"The school guidance counseller." No way was I going to a guindance conseller.

"Emmm... , that's ok, I don't need to see a guidance conseller, thanks but no thanks."

I quickly walked towards the door and left the room. How dare she be so nosy and try to get in the middle of my buisness. I walked right past Sychowitz' class and walked striaght through the front doors of Hollywood Arts.

I was going to find who killed my sister. And I was going to do it without the help of anybody. Not even Beck.

* * *

**Review? **


End file.
